


Lujuria

by 1CharlitFlair_5



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CharlitFlair_5/pseuds/1CharlitFlair_5
Summary: An old story from my Tumblr I decided to post on here.
Relationships: Santos Escobar | El Hijo del Fantasma | King Cuerno/Original Female Character(s)





	Lujuria

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this story is also on my Tumblr.

June 3rd 2020

You sat backstage and waited for the WWE Cruiserweight finals to begin. You were a big fan of Drake Maverick but you were hoping that your good friend El Hijo del Fantasma won the tournament and the championship.

You met Fantasma when he first got signed to WWE back in Augest and ever since then you developed a little bit of a crush on him.

He was always so nice and he flirted with you a lot you always wondered if he felt the same way.

You watched as both Drake and Fantasma made their entrances, you knew this was gonna be a good match and you were excited to see it play out. You were also hoping those two mysterious men with the luchador masks didn’t make an appearance.

They puzzled you. It appeared like they only attacked cruiserweights but you were unsure of their motives. It was ever confusing. Whenever you asked Fantasma about it he had no answers either only saying that they better not get involved in his business again.

The match was great, you didn’t move an inch as you watched Drake and Fantasma go back and forth, hitting each other with everything they had. Eventually it looked like Drake had the upper hand when the masked strangers reemerged. You watched as they zeroed in on Fantasma, you were worried that they were about to attack him but Drake came flying through the ropes and stopped them. Fantasma rolled back into the ring as Drake fought them off. But when Drake got back in the ring Fantasma kicked him in the face and hit him with the phantom driver and won the match.

You were shocked. El Hijo del Fantasma was the new WWE Cruiserweight champion.

And as happy as you were for him there was a part of you that questioned why they showed up when they did and why for some reason they did nothing to Fantasma.

You decided you would ask him when he got back to the men’s locker room. So you went back to the women’s locker room and got all of your stuff together. By the time you was done it looked like everybody already left the arena.

You were worried that Fantasma already left too but as soon as you got to the men’s locker room and knocked on the door he opened it with a smile on his face.

“Y/N! Come in it’s just me in here”

You walked into the room and took a seat on one of the benches as you took in his appearance, seeing that he only had on a pair of basketball shorts.

“Hey, congrats on winning the cruiserweight championship. I’m really happy for you”

“Gracias, thank you! It is very appreciated”

You smiled as you thought about your next words, trying to choose them carefully.

“So um, I saw that those two masked guys came out there again”

Fantasma sat down across from you. “Yeah they were going to attack me”

“It looked like it yeah, but they didn’t really do anything until Drake jumped on them”

Fantasma smirked. “Yeah he really helped me out”

“Right he helped you out and.....well you kind of look advantage of that”

Fantasma looked puzzled” Well what was I supposed to do?”

“Why didn’t you help him?”

“Why are you asking me so many questions? What are you getting at?”

You took a big breath. You had to know.

“Are those two masked men working for you?”

It looked like Fantasma was expecting you to ask this question. “No. They aren’t working for me”

“Are you lying to me?”

Fantasma huffed out a humorless laugh. “Why would I lie? Especially to you?”

You just sat there. Is he telling the truth? You haven’t known him for that long but you felt like you could trust him.

Fantasma got up and sat down next to you, holding your chin with his thumb and index finger moving it so you could look directly in his eyes.

“I’d never lie to you Y/N”

He was close. Extremely close. You were practically sitting on his chest. His hot breath was in your face and you could feel yourself getting more and more aroused with every breath he took. He looked at your lips as you looked at his and whispered. “Yes Fantasma. I believe you”

He smiled. “Good”

You looked down at his lips again and leaned closer until you felt his lips on yours.

The kiss was simple at first but eventually it heated up so much that Fantasma moved you onto his lap.

You pulled back for air but Fantasma bought you right back in, pushing his tongue into your mouth. You moaned and started to grind down on his erection.

You wrapped you arms around him, his kisses felt amazing and you never wanted to stop. You imagined that he’d be a good kisser but you didn’t expect his.

Fantasma started to pull your shirt up and you immediately lifted up your arms to help. You stood up to remove your pants as he slipped off his shorts.

You were only left in your underwear and he in his boxers. Fantasma sat back down and pulled you closer until you were standing directly in front of him.

“You’re beautiful”

You smiled as you leaned down to kiss him again.

Fantasma smirked as he pushed you back a little bit. “I want to see you Y/N. All of you”

You felt your face get warm as you reached back and unhooked your bra, letting it all to the floor. Then you pushed your panties down your legs until they hit the floor, placing them in a pile along with the rest of your clothes.

Fantasma pulled you back onto his lap and you gasped, just now noticing that he removed his boxers. He laughed and kissed your neck. “Like I said, you’re beautiful”

You moaned as he continued to kiss your neck, your hips starting to grind on his shaft. He groaned as he held you closer, his hand traveling down to squeeze your ass.

“Please” you whimpered.

Fantasma moved away from your neck and stood you both up before laying you down on the bench. You wrapped your legs around him as he slowly pushed himself into you. You both moaned as he bottomed out.

“Fuck Y/N” Fantasma groaned. He started to move slowly leaving only the head inside of you before slowly pushing back in.

You moaned for him to go faster and he complied, thrusting into you faster.

The faster he went the louder you moaned as his hard and powerful thrust started to push you up the bench, your head almost hanging off the edge. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to climax.

“Shit I’m close” you moaned, feeling that familiar tightening in your stomach.

“Come Y/N come for me”

Suddenly you felt Fantasma’s fingers rubbing your clit and that was all it took for you to come with a shout of his name.

“Y/N! Fuck!” Fantasma yelled as he came.

You both laid there for a couple of minutes before he pulled out.

“So....you believe me right?” He asked.

You sat up. “Yeah” you said, completely out of breath. “I believe you”

*************************************************

He lied.

He was working with them this entire time.

“I am Santos Escobar. I’m the NXT Cruiserweight champion, and no one can touch me”  
So apparently his name is different and so is his attitude.

You were already waiting in his locker room when he walked in.

“Where’s your friends?”

“Waiting for me”

You both just stood there staring at each other. You were mad and he was calm cool and collected.

“So I guess that whole ‘they’re not working for me’ was a lie”

“No it wasn’t“

You just looked at him as he shrugged. “They don’t ‘work’ for me. Its a friendship. We’re familia”

“How come you couldn’t tell me that?”

“I wanted to, but I know you’re friends with Drake and I didn’t need him finding out”

You huffed. “I wouldn’t have said anything”

Santos moved closer to you and wrapped his arms around you. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I just needed my plan to go on perfectly. You believe me right?”

He kissed you and you sighed as you kissed him back. “Yeah” you smiled. “I believe you”


End file.
